undertale_au_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Asriel Dreemurr
Asriel Dreemurr is the biological child of Toriel and Asgore and the adoptive sibling of the first human, the fallen human Asriel found and befriended. He serves as the final boss of a True Pacifist Route and is the one that breaks the barrier. When he and his sibling made a plan to free monster kind from the Underground (in which they were trapped in), but then backfired and resulted in both of their deaths. Asriel, having renamed his resurrected form Flowey, turns from a villain seeking to rip the world away from the protagonist back into the mournful child he was trying to deny himself of being. Personality Little is known about Asriel in life, but he seemed to be a mischievous and cheerful child from a loving family. He loved to play harmless pranks on his sibling. He mentions about being a "crybaby". Despite his young age, his devotion to his people was absolute, and he was willing to plan murder and the death of his own sibling to free them. His kind heart could ultimately cannot bear the burden, however, and at the last moment he realized it was only the bravado of a child with too much responsibility on his shoulders. He decided in the end that he would rather die than kill anyone, and ended up crumbling to dust in his parents' arms because of it. When he found himself resurrected without, what seems to be one of his most defining traits (his ability to feel compassion), he was lost and terrified. Over a long time spent trying desperately to feel something, he hardened himself into everything he had died to prevent becoming, plunging himself into deep trauma and depression. At the end of the game, he has at last been broken out of his endless cycle. Now he eschews all violence once more, and while still empty is trying his best to be kind again. Profile Appearance Normal Similar to Toriel and Asgore, Asriel is seen as an anthropomorphic goat monster. He has long, droopy ears, visible fangs, and a snout. He wears a yellow and green striped shirt, black pants, and lacks horns. He also has a small wisp of white fur on the top of his head. God Of Hyperdeath During this form, Asriel is seen wearing a long, dark robe that looks similar to his mother with shoulder pads and a large collar. He now has long curved horns and his fangs become longer. His scleras turn black and he has dark marks on his face. He also wears a heart locket that is similar to the first human. Final Form Asriel's body is more geometrical and the lower part becomes sharp. He has longer horns as well as sharper teeth. He also has a pair of wings that simultaneously change color. His final form resembles the Delta Rune and The Angel Of Death. AUs containing Asriel *UnderFell *SwapFell *Ghost Asriel *Inverted Fate *LuxrayTale *UnderToad *Altertale *God of Destruction *DeltaTale *StoryShift Repainted *StoryFell *PGB DeltaTale *OverTime *GenderBend! Asriel Dreemurr *TuberTale *Barrier Blocks *Trickster! Asriel Dreemurr *NegaTale *UnderReflect *AngelTale *FreakTale *GoreTale *DanceTale *UnderFresh *OuterTale *Pokemon Trainer! Asriel *PokeTale *OceanTale *UnderSail *UnderSea *UnderKeep *UnderWorld *WarTale *UnderWar *UnderTomb *HorrorTale *ReaperTale *ErrorTale *EpicTale *SmashTale *StoryWar *Pokemon Trainer! Shift Asriel *OuterShift *HorrorShift *LittleShift *StoryFresh *MafiaShift *HardShift *EpicShift *ToadShift *StoryShift! Disbelief *DustShift *StoryShift! Dustbelief *HardTale *CandyTale *X-Tale *Asriel12 *The Simpsons: Holidays of Future Passed *SherlockTale *Stomping Ground *GlitchTale *UltraTale *Doused Flames *MafiaTale (aka. UnderMafia) *SnapTale *Trickster! Asriel *Alternate Reality *BrotherHood *TerraFormed *Anecdote *TantaMount *Shifted Fate *StorySwap *Twisted Rotation *JumbledTale *Spinned Fate *TaleTwist *UnderTale Corrupted Justice *ShiftedTale *EverTale *NologicTale *Slight Alteration *UnderTale: Reshuffled *UnderCross *TwistPlot *History Recast *TS! UnderSwap *UnderSwap: Aeris *UnderFail *UnderSwap *OuterTale *StorySwap *StoryShift (As Papyrus) */A Dreemurr Reborn/ *UTAUWikiTale *Undertale Rho *MetroidTale *ForeverTale *Ask Drunk Chara *UnderNeath *UnderPants *LittleTale *Glitched Reset (As Asgore) Trivia * His name is the combination of 'as' (from Asgore) and 'riel' (from Toriel). Category:Undertale Category:Offspring Category:Goats Category:Royal Category:The Soulless Angel Role Category:Asriel Category:Male Category:Boss Monsters Category:Deceased